Pumpking's Curse
Created by Gking10 Pumpking's Curse is a set for Plants vs Zombies Heroes. It introduces 104 new cards, 2 new classes, and 10 new heroes. It is Halloween themed, featuring monster based cards. It also brings cards that exist in 2 classes at once. Card Changes All cards with the Animal tribe have had that tribe replaced with the Pet tribe. Guardian Changes * Prickly Pear now reads "Counter: This attacks for 4 damage here." * Pear Cub is now a Guardian/Lunar card. * Gardening Gloves is now a Guardian/Kabloom card. * Water Chestnut has the mustache tribe now. * Hibernating Berry now reads "Counter: This gains +4 . *Photosynthesizer now has the Dancing and Science tribes. *Starch-Lord now has the science tribe! *Force Field is now an science environment. *Gravitree is now has the science tribe. *Soul Patch now is ready to party with his new tribe! *Wall-nut Bowling is now a sports trick. *Tricarrotops now has the history tribe. *Body-Gourd now has a professional gig as defender of the block meter. *Pecanolith is now a monster... As if it wasn't already... *Health-Nut is now into extreme sports. Kabloom Changes * Sizzle now costs 4 sun and is now a Premium-Common. * Lava Guava now costs 4. * Hot Lava now costs 0. * Pair of Pears now costs 3. * Bluesberry now has some new tunes, guaranteed to make you dance! * Veloci-Radish Hatchling is now a history plant. * Sergeant Strawberry now specializes in sports training. * Strawberrian's battles have now been added into the history books. * Pineclone has now been tested in multiple science facilities. * Molekale now has the science tribe. * Veloci-Radish Hunter now has the history tribe. Mega-Grow Changes * Sweet Potato now has 5 health. * Cosmic Pea now has 2 strength. * Fire Peashooter now has the trait "Flaming 1" and is a Mega-Grow/Kabloom card. * Expresso Fiesta now costs 6. * Party Thyme now has the Party tribe. Smarty Changes * Vanilla is now a Basic - Common again. * Chilly Pepper now has 2 health. * Jumping Bean now has 3 health. * Bog of Enlightenment costs 2. * Sap-Fling now throws 3 pinecones in the animation for it's ability, now matching the animation for Sappy Place. * Lily Pad now has 3 health. Solar Changes * Mixed Nuts now has Team-Up. * Sage Sage is now a Premium - Uncommon again, has 2/3, and is a Solar/Mega-Grow Card. * Water Balloons, Cob Cannon, and Whack-a-Zombie are now Solar/Lunar cards. * Water Balloons now gives -3/-3 if you gained 6 sun this turn, and is a Solar/Lunar card. * Metal Petal Sunflower now has Armored 1, 3 health, and is a rare Solar/Guardian card. * Briar Rose now costs 5. * Smashing Pumpkin is now a Lunar card. * Pepper MD is now a Premium Common. Beastly Changes * Squirrel Herder has a new ability, "When this hurts a nut or berry, destroy it." and costs 3. * Nurse Gargantuar is now a Beastly/Hearty card. * Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar is now a Beastly/Crazy card. * Mondo Bronto's Dino Roar now makes plants there get -5/-5 instead of destroying them. * Killer Whale is now a Beastly/Sneaky card. Brainy Changes * Cell Phone Zombie now has 2 health. * Pirate's Booty now costs 4. * Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur can no longer create another Mechasaur. Crazy Changes * Cakesplosion now costs 3. * Imp-Throwing Gargantuar now makes random imps, is a super-rare, and is a Crazy/Sneaky Card. * Grave Robber now gains +1/+1 when a zombie is revealed from a gravestone, and is a Crazy/Sneaky Card. * Valkyrie is now a gravestone and costs 4. * Mystery Egg is now a Party Pet. * Frankentuar now has Frenzy. Hearty Changes * Ra Zombie has 2 strength and 6 health, and reads "Start of turn: The Plant Hero loses 2 sun." * Celestial Custodian now costs 2. * Black Hole is now rare. * Stompadon now costs 3 again and has 3 health. Sneaky Changes * Blowgun Imp now costs 3 and has 1 strength. New Classes * Lunar - These plants use supernatural abilities to torture zombies, by Disabling and Poisoning them, and using Afterlife to return from the dead and do it all again. * Mystic - These zombies use their powers to disable or hypnotize plants, and conjure cards! New Heroes Plant Heroes * Pumpking Jack (Solar/Lunar) * Sea Slitherine (Smarty/Sneaky) * Blight Creeper (Lunar/Kabloom) * The Grave Devourer (Guardian/Lunar) Zombie Heroes * Count Impula (Beastly/Hearty) * Spookcrow (Mystic/Mega-Grow) * Galactic Wizard (Mystic/Crazy) New Traits and Abilities * ''Counter - ''Ability used when hurt. * Poisoned (X) - Start of Turn: This gets -(X) health. * Burned (X) - Start of Turn: This deals (X) damage to itself. * Cure - Remove Poisoned and Burned from a card. * Venomous (X) - When this hurts a fighter, it gets Poisoned (X). * Flaming (X) - When this hurts a fighter, it gets Burned (X). * Chilling - When this hurts a fighter, freeze it. * Afterlife (X) - When this card is destroyed, gain (X) card. * Vengeance - Ability used when destroyed. * Disabled - This card's abilities and traits do not activate or function. * Luminous (X) - Start of Turn: The Plant Hero gains +(X) sun. * (X) Support - Activates when a card of (X) tribe/class/etc. is played. * (X) Boost - Has this ability while a card of (X) tribe/class/etc. is played. * Stun - This plant has 0 strength this turn. * Disabling - When this hurts something, Disable it. * Stunning - When this hurts something, Stun it. New Plant Cards New Zombie Cards New Decks Rose (Featuring Chuparose) Brain Freeze (Featuring The Flying Scotsman) Category:PvZH Sets